versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Specter Knight
Specter Knight is a member of the Order of No Quarter and antagonist in Shovel Knight. He appears in the game as a boss, though was upgraded to being a playable character through the Specter of Torment campaign. Background Before the time of the Order of No Quarter, there were two warriors named Donovan and Luan, who roamed the land as highly adept warriors and adventuring partners. One fateful day, the two warriors ventured into the Tower of Fate in search of the powerful amulet that laid somewhere inside of it, which found Donovan in a duel against another adventurer, Shield Knight. During this battle however, the Tower of Fate collapsed upon them, both warriors losing their lives in the destruction. Years later however, a mysterious Enchantress appeared and resurrected Donovan, granting him new life as Specter Knight, the first member of the Order of No Quarter. Stats Attack Potency: Island Level (Comparable to Shovel and Plague Knight, both of which are capable of defeating the Enchantress, who summoned massive clouds over the game's map. Defeated Shield Knight, who is comparable to Shovel Knight herself, before his death.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Fought against the Phantom Striker and moved in tandem with his lightning.) Durability: Island Level (Takes attacks from Shovel and Plague Knight. Can take attacks from Dark and Nightmare Reize, who was amped by the Enchantress.) Hax: Summoning, Healing, Teleportation, Light and Darkness Manipulation, Time Manipulation via Chronos Coin, Afterimage Creation via Shadow Mirror, Resistance to Transmutation (Like all bosses, is immune to the effects of the Alchemy Coin.) Intelligence: Above Average (Was a skilled and experienced warrior and adventurer before his death. Defeated the other member of the Order of No Quarter to recruit them.) Stamina: Seemingly untiring due to his undead nature. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Levitation:' He is capable of levitating in a spectral fashion, as shown in his boss fight. *'Summoning:' In his boss fight, he can summon Brittle Boneclangs to aid him in battle. *'Teleportation:' He is shown doing this in his boss fight to catch his scythe after throwing it. *'Light/Darkness Manipulation:' In his boss fight, he has the ability to command a lightning bolt to strike, which turns the stage dark and makes things difficult to see. *'Acrobatics:' Specter Knight is exceptionally acrobatic, being able to run up and bounce off walls, dash through enemies and obstacles, and grind along rails using his scythe. Techniques *'Judgement Rush:' Specter Knight raises his scythe before charging and approaches his target, unleashing a powerful slash once he's close enough. *'Scythe Toss:' Specter Knight tosses his scythe in an arcing motion to an opposite corner of the arena, then teleports before his scythe to catch it. *'Raise Dead:' Specter Knight summons Brittle Boneclangs as a distraction. *'Purge:' Specter Knight destroys any remaining Brittle Boneclangs he summoned, which allows him to slightly heal himself. *'Scythe Slash:' A simple close-ranged slash with his scythe. *'Lightning Strike:' Specter Knight raises his fist to shroud the arena in darkness. Equipment *'Curios:' Artifacts Specter Knight can use that draw from his pool of darkness, similarly to Shovel Knight's artifacts. **'Dread Talon:' A clawed glove that allows Specter Knight to unleash a powerful, close-ranged slashing attack. **'Will Skull:' A flaming skull that Specter Knight can absorb to recover will (basically his health). **'Throwing Sickle:' A boomerang blade Specter Knight can throw out as a projectile. **'Spider Scythe:' A scythe that Specter Knight throws onto the ground and it travels forward, even climbing over walls and obstacles. **'Chronos Coin:' A coin that, when flipped into the air, will slow down time around Specter Knight for as long as it remains in the air. **'Shadow Mirror:' A mirror that casts a reflection spell, creating a shadow doppelganger of himself that mimicks his movements and increases his attack range by proxy. **'Barrier Lantern:' A lantern that summons flames to circle around Specter Knight that absorb projectiles and become stronger and larger upon doing so. **'Hover Plume:' A plume that allows Specter Knight to temporarily hover in the air. **'Judgement Rush:' A jewel that allows Specter Knight to hover toward the nearest enemy, even travelling through walls and other surfaces, to deliver a powerful strike. Can be interrupted by hazards or attacks, however. **'Skeletal Sentry:' Summons a skeleton that acts as a sniper towards enemies. This skeleton can be detonated. **'Caltrops:' Spikes that Specter Knight can scatter on the ground before unsuspecting foes. *'Cloaks:' Cloaks that change Specter Knight's appearances and may grant him additional affects. **'Crimson Cloak:' The basic and default cloak. **'Cloak of Clemency:' Causes Specter Knight to only lose darkness when falling into pits and spikes and bouncing out of them unharmed, on top of decreasing the gold he drops in battle. **'Rail Mail:' Allows Specter Knight to grind across hazardous surfaces like spikes as if they were rails. **'Striker's Shawl:' Allows Specter Knight to charge up a more powerful scythe swing. **'Ghostly Garb:' No affect, but does make him look more ghostly and intimidating. **'Donovan Set:' A unique cloak that gives Specter Knight the appearance of his former life. Weaknesses *Curios use up a limited supply of darkness upon use. *If his will drops, he will fall in battle. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Shovel Knight Category:Yacht Club Games Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Video Game Bosses Category:Ghosts Category:Scythe Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Summoners Category:Healing Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Light Manipulators Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Island Level Category:Massively Hypersonic Category:Necromancers